


A Strange Meeting

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Doctor Who, My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cracky My Life as a Teenage Robot and Doctor Who crossover. I got the idea while listening to a compilation of 90s-00s kids show theme songs and heard the MLaaTR theme come up and it got me thinking so...here it goes. Sorry if it's not accurate but I try, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invasion (Jenny's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually 1000x more difficult than I thought it would be. I'm basically going to separate it into 1st chapter: Jenny POV, 2nd: Doctor POV, and then 3 and 4 will be with all the characters. I hope that makes sense. Argh.

Jenny sighed as she tapped her pencil against the desk in class. Her last period was going by incredibly slow and she was secretly hoping for anything that would get her out of class. She was getting desperate enough in hoping for a call from her mother saying that there was some danger. Even if it was something as small as getting a cat out of a tree, she would take the opportunity over staying here in History. She already knew everything he was teaching and it was Friday. Couldn't the teacher just let her and everyone else out early? She began looking around the class to see what others were doing. Most were asleep or not paying attention like her. "Maybe I should rest my eyes for a minute" she said to herself quietly before resting her head a bit on her hand and shutting her eyes slightly.

Before she could even enjoy a few moments of a nap, the school bell rang and everyone began to rush out of the class quickly. Jenny grabbed her books and followed them quickly out, glad that it was Friday and the school week was over. Maybe she would be able to hang at the mall with Brad and Tucker if they were quick enough. Before she could even reach Brad, who was standing a few feet away from her, before she sighed and pressed a button on her chest, releasing a small television screen from her chest as the screen showed a woman in her early 50s with a nervous look on her face. "X-J-9! There have been signs of invasion downtown! You have to get there immediately!" she said. Jenny sighed and looked up before looking at the screen with a slightly annoyed look. Why did there have to be an invasion after class let out? Seriously? "Mom, are you sure they are even a threat? The last time there was an "invasion", a pet shop window was broken and I had to get the animals back," she said, looking at her mother with a sad look through the screen. "Yes, I am sure! Now go! Stop making excuses, young-" she said before Jenny pushed the button on the top of the tv screen, making the television screen go back into her chest, closing it to hide the tv. "Sorry, Brad, looks like we'll have to hang out later." Jenny said towards him, a slight frown on her face. "Actually, Jen, how about I tag along with you? I could help kick some alien butt!" Brad said. Jenny stood there in silence before trying to hold back laughter, without much luck. "Brad, I don't think that would be a good idea," she said in between laughs. Brad's face turn to one of irritation before saying "You'll see! I can be of help!" He began running as quickly as he could out of the school building after speaking. 

Jenny rolled her eyes before using the rockets in her pigtails and her feet to shoot up and out of the school. She looked around before flying downtown. Her mother had sent the coordinates via hard drive (sort of like an email to her brain) and she landed over there in no time flat. She began to search for signs of life, but it seemed pretty deserted. She looked around as she placed her feet on the ground before sighing at the sight she saw before her. Not only was Brad there, a few feet away from her in pots and pans to protect himself, but so was his little brother, Tuck, and their acquaintance, Sheldon. Jenny shook her head before saying "Guys, it's really nice that you want to help, but I don't want you guys getting hurt." Sheldon was the first to move forward, saying "Jenny, I know you can handle everything, but I still need to protect you!" She looked at him with a confused look before hearing a strange noise.

It wasn't a noise that she had heard before and she wasn't picking up a signal on where it was coming from. "Do you guys hear that?" Jenny asked, looking at the three boys, who were nodding their head. They all began looking for where the noise was. Maybe it was the start of the alien invasion! Jenny began scanning before seeing a big blue box that wasn't there a few moments ago. "Guys! I found something!" Jenny said before scanning it a bit. The three boys ran over before Tuck said "It's just a phone booth." "It wasn't here before" Sheldon commented before the doors began to open inward. Jenny put up her arms, the middle of her palms lighting up and ready to launch missiles if she needed to, and watched carefully to see who was coming out.


	2. Another Adventure on Earth (Doctor's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor's POV and then the next two will probably be them together (if it even needs two chapters). Blarg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than expected but it will be longer in the next two. Promise!

The Doctor moved quickly around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. His face was fixed on the fixture, being sure he wouldn't mess up this time and do what he promised. While pulling a lever out and twisting it, his current companion, Clara, came up beside him and watched a bit as he moved around. The Doctor had promised her a trip to California, but he did have a habit, well the TARDIS did, of landing them in the wrong place and time. "So are we actually going to California this time or will it be like when we tried to go to Vegas?" she asked with her strong accent, California coming out as "Cal-ee-forn-ee-ah". The Doctor looked up and made a face while saying "Yes we are actually going to California!" He shook his head as he ran around the console, being sure that everything was in order to fly, before looking to the screen and setting the coordinates. "Hold on to something, Clara," he said as he began to put the TARDIS into flight. Clara gripped the railing of the Tardis, whispering "Sorry" to it, before the Tardis began to take flight, spinning around and making noises that sound like a "whoorp" noise. 

After what seemed like minutes of flight, the Tardis landed. "Alright! Let's get dressed for California!" The Doctor said as they headed down in the Tardis a bit so they could get into the closet. Once they were dressed, the Doctor in khaki shorts and a polo short sleeve with a bow tie and Clara in a sundress with sandals, they headed back up to the door and opened it slowly at the sound of a missile. The Doctor protectively put his arm in front of Clara protectively and said "Let's be sure it's safe." Clara nodded and looked slightly frightened as the Doctor opened the door slowly and saw the robot hand aimed right for them. "Hey hey hey! No need for missiles! We're safe! I swear on my hearts!" The Doctor said as they walked out slowly.


	3. A Meeting of Some Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically getting to know the characters and trying to mesh them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, it took forever to decide what they were trying to defeat and I swear I had to watch so many episodes of DW and MLaaTR to be sure I was getting the characters right in this chapter. Please tell me if I'm doing alright! I want to know if I need to improve or not.

The Doctor and Clara slowly exited the Tardis as Jenny put her missiles away, but moved her arms so that way they were in front of the boys. Jenny looked them both over before blushing slightly at the Doctor. She turned away to hide her blush before hearing Sheldon let out a small growl that sounded slightly agitated. The Doctor smiled a goofy smile before saying "We come in peace", laughing a bit nervously. He looked over at Clara, who had a nervous smile on her face, before Sheldon stepped up in front of them, an angered look towards the Doctor. Jenny, Brad, and Tuck moved up a bit too before Sheldon asked "Who are you two exactly?" Jenny rolled her eyes and moved them all back so the two could step out of the box. They both stepped out and the Doctor closed the door to the Tardis. "Well? Are you going to answer the question?" Sheldon asked in annoyed tone. Jenny looked over at him with an angered look before saying "Don't be rude! You didn't even give them time to answer!" She flashed a smile over to the Doctor before he began to speak. "Well, I'm the Doctor and this is my..." He made a face, not sure what to call Clara. "I'm Clara," she said, smiling a little, the smile still showing how nervous she was. "Doctor is a title, not a name" Sheldon said before Jenny glared over at him. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know how to be polite?" she asked angrily before she heard her chest making beeping noises again. The Doctor looked at her with a questioning look as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began moving it up and down as it made a buzzing noise. Jenny pushed a button on her arm so she wouldn't beep and asked "What are you doing?" as he scanned her with the sonic screwdriver. "Oh. Just figuring out who you are. Turns out you are a super robot" he said with a smile, looking over the sonic screwdriver. Jenny looked over him with a questioning look before Clara explained "Time lord. An alien." Tuck made an angered look and said "Jenny! He's the alien we attack!" Brad grabbed the boy so he wouldn't attack. "Sorry. He only knows that there are evil aliens since those are the only ones, but since none of us have introduced ourselves, I'm Brad, this is Tuck" he lifted up Tuck in his arms "That's Sheldon," He motioned over to him as best as he could. "And the robot is-" "Jenny. I'm Jenny" she said, smiling a bit. "The Sonic says it's XJ9, but I understand the name change" the Doctor said, smiling at her. She began to blush before Sheldon asked "How do you know that they're not evil?" "We're not. Trust me." the Doctor said. "So...then who are the evil aliens?" Brad asked, smiling and looking over Clara. She gave him a question look before Jenny gently hit him up side the head. "Hey. Don't stare." she said. He lifted a brow and asked "Really?" "So!" The Doctor interrupted with a clap. "We may know what these evil aliens are, but you'll have to follow us" Jenny nodded before the six of them began heading towards downtown, in a running pace. 


	4. The Battle and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the Doctor and Clara came in peace, the group goes along with them to see who's causing the real trouble and help save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It honestly feels great to be finishing this up. This was literally the longest thing to figure out, but I hope you guys really liked it and enjoyed the story. I hope I did the characters justice in your guys' mind.

The group of them had reached almost near the center of town before even seeing whom the evil creatures were. The Doctor was leading the group, making everyone have to keep up at his speed. This was no problem for Jenny, of course, but as soon as they reached the center of town did she realized that she could have flew them all over there and would have gotten there quicker, but that was not the focus for the moment. When the Doctor stopped abruptly, they all sort of hit him in a domino effect, starting from Jenny hitting his back, then Sheldon hitting hers, Clara hitting his, Brad hitting hers, and Tuck just kind of running into Brad's legs. Jenny giggled before moving away, making Sheldon have an irritated look on his face at her. She rolled her eyes before they all got situated and saw what was causing the problem in town.

Around them were people screaming and running away, pushing and shoving the group of them, not realizing that they were the ones that were going to save them, before coming eye to eye with who was causing the problems. The little robot like creatures were somewhat approaching, saying "We are the superior beings!". Jenny tilted her head before the leader lifted their laser in their head (assuming that it was their head) and shot at them, the whole group ducking to avoid it. The group of them ran, heading towards an alleyway, to set up a plan.

"Well, what are we suppose to do to get rid of them?" Brad asked, looking over at the Doctor and Clara since they had more experience. "Couldn't I attack? Wouldn't they disintegrate?" Jenny asked. "Well we don't know," the Doctor said. "We have never had the ability to shoot anything besides a gun at them so it's worth a shot. If they don't disintegrate, we should have a back up plan." "Well, the boys and I could be distractions while you use your sonic to shut down their main frames?" Clara suggested, looking over at the three of them, before back at the Doctor. "Excellent plan, Clara. Jenny, you try the disintegrating first though. It honestly might work!" the Doctor said with a large smile, making Jenny smile as well.

The robot quickly flew out to the scene of the laser shooting robots, shooting at innocent people who had not had the chance to run off. Jenny quickly shot her laser at them through her hand, making them melt past their laser heads and down to their midsection. "Yes! It works!" Jenny said excitedly before getting back to work, melting each of them down as the last before landing and grinning to herself. The group ran over to her, all of them minus Clara hugging her in happiness. "Good job, Jennifer, but sadly, we must be going. We were only here to help if it was needed, but it looks like you've got it under control." the Doctor said with a grin, all of them letting go. "Well, I'm glad that you were in case things didn't work out!" Brad said before he and the Doctor shook hands. After saying their goodbyes, the Doctor and Clara ran off to the big blue box before disappearing to somewhere the small group didn't know about.


End file.
